A Little One's Visit
by Victorica Fics
Summary: One-shot! While waiting for the rest of his team at where they would meet up before heading to their training camp, Kagami somehow ended up meeting a small girl who looked exactly like Kuroko!


**A Little One's Visit**

"Alright everyone! Remember we got another training camp starting this Sunday! Everyone will meet up here at school. Got it?" Aida Riko announced to her team as she looked up from the clipboard in her hands, earning a murmur of affirmatives from the group.

"Alright! Let's wrap this up with another three on three!" Hyuga Junpei clapped his hands as everyone began forming two teams of threes.

"I guess Kuroko didn't come afterall." A certain cat-like teenager sighed, scanning the whole gym hopelessly.

"Kuroko will come tomorrow." Riko assured after receiving a call from their phantom player, telling her that something came up and couldn't come to practice today.

"Alright then! Let's start!"

The whole Seirin team answered their captain as they got to their positions to begin the match. At the blow of the whistle, the tip off came and so began their last game at school before the training camp.

* * *

The cicadas buzzed under the hot burning sun with merely the branches of green trees protecting them from the deadly rays. It was Sunday, yet the school was opened in order to allow their students to attend summer courses or self-study within the school grounds. Club activities were also allowed during the break but few of them did so.

Shooting ball after ball through the basketball goal of the indoor gym, a lone Kagami Taiga clicked his tongue in frustration. Bloodshot red eyes checked the entrance for any signs of anyone else arriving before sighing. He couldn't sleep again. Just like last year, tall red head was so excited about it that he couldn't fall asleep last night, earning him another headache and some eyelids which seemed to weigh heavier each second that passes.

What's worse, he didn't mind the time on the clock as he immediately rushed to get ready as soon as the first visible ray of light from the sun appeared on the horizon, rushing out the door of his apartment and nearly tripping quite a bit along the way. Now he had to wait for another hour before everyone else arrives.

"Chu!" A soft sneezing sound caught his attention, snapping his head around in search for the source of it before he felt a tug on his pants.

Looking down, he nearly jumped in surprised as a small girl with long sky blue hair and large round eyes of the same color staring up at him. Wearing a small light-blue and white sleeveless dress and a pink hairband on her head, the girl looked like some doll to Kagami. Her height barely reaching the taller teen's mid thighs, craning her neck up just to meet his eyes with hers. Quickly recovering from his look of surprise, he once again freaked out when he realized the girl's looks were all too familiar.

"K-Kuroko?!" Kagami stuttered as he knelt down to look at the small girl who looked no older than a first year grade schooler.

The girl merely stared back in response with a blank look. The stare really gave him the chills although there wasn't any hint of coldness in those round blue eyes of hers. In fact, she just seemed to have a look of curiosity as she cocked her head questioningly.

_Wha...Is this really Kuroko?! When did- What..._

"Bakagami." The kid randomly blurted out, pointing at the red hair on top of his head. Taken aback before recovering from what the small girl had said, a tick formed on his forehead as his eyebrows twitched dangerously.

"What was that?" The red head questioned threateningly.

The little girl merely blinked, unaware as to what the meaning of that nickname meant. "Bakagami." She once again pointed at his hair.

"Oi! Kagami, what're you doing here so early?" The red head's angry outburst was halted by the voice of his captain as he snapped his head towards the entrance, finding that Izuki and Hyuga were the only ones coming in.

"Ah, uh..." His eyes went back to the little girl who continued to give him that eerily stare. "Captain!"

"Huh?"

The red head didn't know how to handle this situation and thus picking up the small girl and held her out towards the two seniors, earning surprised and bewildered looks from them.

"Who the heck is that?!" The captain exclaimed, jumping back a bit from surprise. "And what is a grade schooler doing here in our school?!"

The eagle eye user merely narrowed his eyes as he studied the girl before realization dawned on him when he noticed the similarities between the kid and their phantom player. "Kuroko?"

The girl cocked her head again in question as she switched her attention to Izuki. She didn't seem scared nor showing any other expression, even when she's being suspended in the air by Kagami when he picked her up and extended her towards the two seniors. The only thing that seemed to show was the curious look in her eyes.

"Oi, Izuki, don't joke around!" The bespectacled captain smacked the back of their point guard's head as he once again faced the girl with a puzzled look. "...Actually, she really does resemble Kuroko..." _Scary..._

"Well what are we gonna do? Should we bring her to the school office or something?" The red head asked as he set the girl back down on the ground.

"Taimi was told to stay here." The girl suddenly spoke up, causing the other three to jump as if they didn't expect her to speak.

"Taimi?" The captain asked bewildered and dazed.

The girl pointed at herself. "Taimi."

All three of them nodded dumbly at that, not entirely registering the new arrival at the entrance.

"What's going on here?!" Their coach demanded when she noticed the three regulars all staring down at something with dumb and confused looks. She then gasped when she noticed the small girl in the middle when she finally reached them. "Who's this?!"

The girl who had recently introduced herself to the three tall basketball players turned her attention to the new arrival. "Taimi." She simply repeated her name.

The coach, being the more level headed of the people gathered, knelt down to the girl's level. "Ano, Taimi-chan what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer her, merely curiously blinked at the question as if she didn't understand the older girl, earning a sweatdrop and awkward smile from her. This kid was as mysterious as their phantom player which shared extremely similar features with the small grade schooler in front of them.

"Coach, I think Kuroko turned into a kid!" Kagami suddenly voiced his view of the situation, earning weird looks from the other three.

"Baka! That's impossible! Besides, Kuroko's given name is Tetsuya, not Taimi!" The coach snapped before turning back to the small girl. "Let's take her to the staff office, maybe they know what to do."

Suddenly the girl shook her head before running away and hiding behind one of the players, adding more confusion to the group. Not to mention that they had to catch a train soon, now they had a little kid who seemed too similar to one of their regulars and it seemed that kid had taken a liking to a certain red head as she hid behind him.

"Well, now what do we do?" The captain inquired as he looked towards Riko for an answer.

"I guess we'll figure it out while we wait for the rest to arrive. Kagami-kun, take care of her for now." The coach decided, a serious look diminished all protest from the red head.

"...Fine..." He reluctantly nodded, glaring down at the kid which seemed unfazed by the scary look.

* * *

_I want to play! _

The red head cursed in his head as he watched the game between Hyuga and Izuki from the bench. Sitting beside him was the girl who he was assigned to take care of. For the time being, the girl was given Riko's whistle to play around with. She had disrupted the game a few times when she blew the whistle to which the two that were playing mistaken it for Riko who was currently out buying drinks to bring back.

"Huh? O-Oi!" Kagami was once again teared away from the game as the girl unzipped his duffel bag and took out his basket ball before scurrying off. "Get back here you little-!"

The girl looked over her shoulder as she continued to run away with an amused twinkle in her eyes before abruptly halting. Yelping, Kagami tried to halt as well but his momentum made him lose balance as he crash landed a few feet in front of the girl now, earning another stare from her.

_This brat!_

The red head growled as he looked back up to see that the girl was not in his sight. Where did she go?! He frantically looked around, snapping his head in all directions in an effort to spot the blue haired kid. In panic, he scrambled up to his feet before running around to search for the small girl, Riko would kill him if she was around to know that he had lost sight of the grade schooler.

"And I thought she only looked similar to Kuroko, now she even has the same abilities to disappear! Damn it!" He grumbled as he continued searching for the small girl. "Taimi! Come out!"

"Here."

"GAH!" The red head freaked out, literally using his extreme jumping abilities to further his distance between him and the small girl who just announced her presence. She merely cocked her head to the side questioningly at his reaction. "What the- When did you started following me?!"

She didn't answer as her attention was replaced by the ball to which she bounced it with both her hands.

"Don't ignore me!" A tick formed on his head as he struggled to get an answer from the strange girl.

* * *

"I'm back with some drinks!" The coach announced, catching the three's attention. "I also got one for Taimi-chan!"

As if on cue, the small teal haired girl rushed her way to the older girl, earning a pat on the head by the coach as she handed her a small kid-sized juicebox of vanilla soya-milk. Riko had a hunch that the small girl liked Vanilla, much like their shadowy teammate. She watched as the kid happily dranked the juice box dry with an audible and cute sigh before she looked back up at her with those large round eyes of hers.

_Way too cute~_

The coach bite back her urge to hug the small girl as she once again gave the girl a pat on the head before leading her back to the other three in the gym, plopping down the bag of drinks on the bench before sitting beside it. Unexpectedly, the small girl decided to climb and sit on her lap as she too watched the game that was still ongoing on the court.

"Wah-" Riko stuttered in surprise before turning to Kagami who had the same confusion on his face. "Taimi-chan?"

Taimi turned to look at her curiously to which the coach gave in and just patted her head and muttering a 'nevermind'.

Not long afterwards, the rest of the team arrived as they gaped in surprise at their coach, seeing a familiar looking little girl sitting on the somewhat scary Riko's lap without a care in the world as she continued to watch the game between Hyuga and Izuki only for it to be disrupted by the new arrivals' outburst. The older girl merely glared at them, wording a 'what'.

"W-who's that?!" Kogane blurted out as he pointed a finger at the small girl. "And why does she look so much like Kuroko?!"

Everyone also had the same question in mind as they all looked at Riko for an answer.

"I don't know!" The girl retorted as she somehow didn't notice her arms wrapping the small kid on her lap.

"Why are you hugging her like a teddy bear, Aida-san?" A soft voice questioned from the back of the new group of arrivals, causing them to jump in surprise.

Hearing the new voice, the smaller girl wiggled out of the coaches arms and hopped off her lap before making a bee-line towards the source of the voice. She was picked up by the owner of the voice who seemed almost like an older version of the girl with long light blue hair and eyes. But she had a soft and fond smile as she looked at the younger girl she was carrying in which she returned it.

"Kuroko?!"

"Hm?" Their phantom player turned towards Kagami. "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"Who the hell is that?!" He demanded, pointing at the small girl in her arms.

The two of them looked at each other before turning back towards him with a blank look. "She's my little sister."

"EEHHH?!" Everyone chorused, earning a confused look from Kuroko Tetsuya as both her and Taimi cocked their heads to the side questioningly.

"What?"

"Ano...Kuroko-chan, why is she here?" Riko asked as she sent a sharp glance at the others to shut them up.

"She was supposed to be taken care of by my mother but she's away on a business trip with my father. Since I couldn't leave her alone in the house, I decided to bring her along." The girl explained while the younger girl in her arms played with her onee-chan's longer hair.

"...That's a bit sudden."

"I apologize on such a short notice. We arrived early and since there were some other documents and homework which I had promised to submit today, I told her to stay here with Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed along with Taimi to which Riko frantically tried to convince her that it's not a problem.

"W-hat?! You were here all along?!" The red head flew his arms up.

"A-anyway! As long as she's okay to go with us and we're okay with her tagging along, it should be fine, right guys?" Hyuga asked the rest of them to which they all responded with hesitant affirmations.

"Thank you very much." The teal haired player bowed again as she turned her attention back to her little sister. "Taimi, where's your bag?"

She pointed to where the other bags were located; A light blue bag with a cute mascot of a husky on the front. Nodding, Kuroko walked and picked up the bag and slung it around her shoulder before walking out the gym, pausing to turn and look at her team with slight confusion. "Ano, are we going?"

They snapped out of their daze and thoughts and quickly grabbed their belongings before catching up with the phantom player. Their next stop; their training camp near the beach! ...Again!

* * *

**A random one-shot that just popped up in my mind. xD It's random so excuse me for some OOCness if there was any and such! Hope you liked this silly little one shot and tell me what you think in the reviews!  
**

**Also, this is currently a one-shot but I wonder if I could make a chaptered story out of this...I don't know! What do you guys think? xD**

**Edit/Updated on Jan 21st 2015~ Fixed a slight spelling mistake. xD**


End file.
